Felicity, Mushroom Kingdom's Newest Hero
by Hopefaith2
Summary: Bowser and King Boo attacks the castle and tries to kidnap Peach and Daisy! Can Peach's niece, Felicity beat them all on her own? Or will the Marios eventually find out about the attack and save the day as always? Rated T. MarioXPeach and LuigiXDaisy.
1. Chapter 1

Felicity, Mushroom Kingdom's Newest Hero

By Hopefaith2

_**This is my first chapter of my first story, so go easy on me will ya? I don't own anything, except the character Felicity. All the characters, places, and items etc belong to its rightful owners(Mostly Nintendo). Also, the words in italics are the characters' thoughts. Please read & review, and enjoy the story!**_

Chapter 1:

It is a beautiful Sunday morning in the month of September at the Mushroom Kingdom. At the castle, the beloved ruler Princess Peach is wearing her usual pink attire, while eating a breakfast fit for a queen, and reading important documents in the dining room. The room is completely silent, until someone, who is running down the stairs and into the kitchen. That someone is actually Felicity, Peach's 12 year old niece (which will be explained in another story later on). The young girl has light brown skin and chocolate brown eyes. She is wearing her pajamas, which is a white shirt, and a pair of blue pajama pants. All of her straight, long, light brown hair is in a ponytail, except for two pieces that are in bangs, one on each side.

"Good Morning Auntie Peach!" She exclaims with joy as she walks toward her and kisses her cheek. "How are you this fine morning?" she asks.

"I am fine, but you're still in pajamas Felicity. That's not very becoming of a young lady." Peach said sweetly, even though she was criticizing her, as usual.

"Relax Auntie, its only 9 a.m. I got plenty time to get dressed before then. By the way, what are we doing today? Are we going out on a picnic, playing a game of tennis, or having a Mario Party?" Felicity asks while bouncing on the heels of her feet, anxious and excited to find out.

"We're not doing any of those things Felicity. We will be waiting for Daisy to come over. But, this is a diplomatic visit, so you'll have to wear a dress understand?" Peach said with a serious tone.

"Cool. Daisy's coming over today! Instead of a dress, can I please wear a skirt instead? All my dresses are dirty." _I'm really hoping she believes that lie._ Felicity asked while somewhat begging.

"Alright dear than you may. Now that we have that out the way, you should eat some breakfast now. Now, what would you to eat for breakfast dear?"

"It's okay Peach. I can get myself some cereal and call it a day. I'm not hungry enough for a big meal if that's okay."

'Felicity, you should be eating more than sugary cereal. You are so skinny for your age. I worry about you." Peach said worriedly.

"I'm fine Peach. You sound just like Toadsworth. Speaking of Toadsworth, where is he anyway? Usually He would be nagging me about my lifestyle by now." Felicity said while giggling

"Don't worry. He went to Mario and Luigi's house to discuss something with them. He'll be back soon."

"Wait. Your boyfriend and Luigi are staying home today unlike Daisy? It wouldn't be much fun without them." Felicity said in a sly tone.

"No they're not. I requested them to stay home today and even told Toadsworth to go to their house. If Bowser and/or King Boo attack while they are at home today, they will be here in a heartbeat just to beat them. And for your information missy, Mario is not my boyfriend! We're just really good friends, that's all!" Peach exclaimed in anger.

"Don't play that really good friends line on me! I see the way you guys look at each other whenever he comes over to the castle or saves you from Bowser. Your face just glows with delight! And Mario, don't even get me started with him! When you kiss him on the cheek, bake him a cake, or even compliment him, he blushes so hard, that his face is red as his hat! It that's not love, then I don't know what is!" Felicity says defensively while eating a bowl of Crunch Berries.

_How would she know all of that? She is only a child! She should not have known all of what she said, and yet, she does. Maybe I give her less credit than she deserves. She truly is your daughter Edward. _"Felicity…you're so young, but observant, smart, clever, and outspoken. You have your father's personality all the way through. He would be quite proud of you right now. I'm sure of it." Peach said proudly.

"Thanks Peach. I'm finished with my breakfast now. I'll just put the dishes in the sink and wash them." Felicity said as she gets up from the table and heads to the sink with the dishes.

"Felicity, we have toads to do that. You don't have to do that anymore. You are my niece, and you lived here since you were 9 years old. You should definitely know this by now." Peach said as she ate her meal.

"It's okay Peach. I've been doing this since I was 5 back in Queens. I'm sorry Peach, but old habits die hard. I can do this one more time, for old time's sake right?" She asked in her sweet, innocent voice while already starting to wash all the dishes in the sink.

"Alright fine, but this is the last time. I mean it Felicity. You shouldn't be doing manual labor like this. You are a child, not an adult. You should be enjoying life while you can." Peach said worriedly.

"I am enjoying life Auntie. I'm enjoying with you, Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Toad, and everyone. I just wanna put in my two cents since everyone else has. You know, earn my stay?" Felicity said with a sense of contrition in her voice.

"He he. I think you have already earned your stay here since the day you helped Mario rescue me from Bowser, and Kamek. That was the day you first arrived here and told me that you were my niece. I am so sorry that you were in such danger when you first got here. You were 9 years old and had to fight off a giant koopa and a magikoopa all on your own". Peach said with guilt.

"Hey don't blame yourself. It's not your fault Bowser's a hopeless loser who just can't take a hint that you're not interested in him. Besides, I was with Mario and we turned out to be a very good team. Bowser was gonna have meet me sooner or later anyway, and I'd rather make my debut when I first got here, then years later. Well, I'm done with these dishes, so I'm gonna get dressed now if that's okay." Felicity said with pride and happiness.

"You may Felicity. Just don't take too long. It's already 10 a.m. and Daisy will be here in 2 hours!"

"Don't worry. I won't take long. I promise." Felicity said as she runs out the kitchen and head up the stairs. She stops on the fifth stair and turns around toward Peach.

"What is it Felicity? Is something wrong?" Peach asks worriedly.

"I just gotta ask. Let's say Bowser and King Boo did come over here today and no one knew about it. If that happens, who would save us if Mario and Luigi didn't know about, and couldn't help us? Then what would we do?" Felicity asked curiously.

"Then, the three of us would fight them off as hard as we can, until Mario and Luigi get here." Peach said with assurance.

"Oh. Well, I'll see you when I'm dressed!" Felicity said as she runs up the stairs to her room to get dressed.

Peach finishes her meal. However, when she attempts to do the same thing as Felicity with her dishes, but a toad quickly takes them. She sighs and slowly walks up the stairs to her room. _My 12 year old niece is more independent than me. Edward must have raised her extremely well if she can stand on her own two feet. But, is it true about what she said about Mario and me? We've been really good friends for a long time, and rescued me so many times that I lost count. He's my knight in shining armor, and I think that I may be in love with my knight. But, does he love me? _She opens her door slowly and quietly and closes it the same way to get dressed for Daisy's arrival.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So, this is Chapter 2. It's a little bit shorter than chapter 1. I might just change the genre from Family/Romance to Humor/Romance. This story is actually funny. I laughed a couple of times while writing this. So anyways, Read and Review! Enjoy the chapter!**_

Chapter 2:

2 hours later, it is 12 in the afternoon. Daisy has arrived at the castle. She is wearing her usual yellow and orange dress with her daisy themed earrings and brooch, and a pair of white gloves. She has short brown hair with flip curls at the bottom of her hair. Toad and Peach embrace and greet her. They all walk into the study to get away from the bright sun. Toad brings the girls a cup of iced tea, and then leaves the room. They are waiting for Felicity to come downstairs so they can start their diplomatic meeting.

"So Daisy, how is everything going in Sarasaland?" Peach asks as she puts her cup of iced tea on the coaster of the coffee table.

"Everything's going good. Nothing interesting has happened ever since Mario saved me from Tatanga. Speaking of Mario, where are he and Luigi today? I thought they were coming over here to visit us and Felicity." Daisy says then takes a sip of her drink._ Man, I really wanted to see Luigi today too._

"I asked Toadsworth to keep them busy at their house. They will only be here if Bowser, and/or King Boo decide to attack the castle during our meeting today. What is taking Felicity so long? I swear, that girl is gets so distracted so easily, just like her father." Peach looks down and puts he hands on her lap.

"You miss your brother don't you? If he was anything like his daughter, Felicity, then he must have been a great man Peach." Daisy put her hand over Peach's hand.

"He was a great man. Even though, he left me when I was 13, he was so kind to me, despite being the second born and a girl. He taught me so many things that I could never learn from Toadsworth or my deceased father. He taught me to be kind to my people, and to rule fairly. If it were not for him, I would be a very different person than I am today. But, the most important lesson he taught me was to never marry for wealth and status, but only for love." She says as her face light up with joy and happiness. _Thank you Edward for making me the person I am today, and for bringing me an angel, that is your daughter._

"Hey Peach! You here? What room are you in?"

"Daisy and I are in the study Felicity. Can you come here please?"

"Sure thing Auntie! Gimme a few minutes okay?"

Five minutes later, Felicity opens the door to the Study. They young girl is wearing a dressy white shirt, a lavender skirt that is short, but not mini skirt short, and a pair of lavender low heels. Her hair is out, but her white and lavender polka dotted headband holds back her hair, except for a pretty big bang that almost covers her right eye. Daisy gets up from her seat and hugs her very tightly. Felicity hugs her back, but can't hug her for long, because she can't breathe due to her strength.

"Daisy…can't…breathe. Superhuman strength…crushing me." Says Felicity while she's gasping for air. _Dang, I'm gonna die before my 13__th__ birthday if she keeps this up!_

"Oh! I'm sorry Felic. I sometimes forget my own strength!" says Daisy jokingly. She lets go and Felicity takes deep breaths.

"Now that we're all here, let's get started with this diplomatic meeting shall we?" says Peach. Daisy and Felicity take their seats in the study and wait for Peach to start talking.

"So what are we talking about Auntie?" says Felicity curiously. She takes Peach's drink and starts to drink it. Peach starts to giggle and Daisy rolls her eyes. Felicity stops drinking and puts Peach's drink on the coaster on the coffee table.

"Bowser and King Boo. Felicity, I know that whenever Bowser invades the castle, you run away to the secret warp pipe shelter. Is that right?" Peach says.

"Yeah, and don't forget that I kicked his sorry butt when I was 9 years old! I'm tired of being put on the sidelines! I wanna help the cause, you know, go with your boyfriend and Daisy's boyfriend to help rescue you guys from Bowser and King Boo. I'm capable of handling myself. My dad has taught me well, you said it yourself Peach!" Felicity says defensively._ If this speech doesn't let me go on an adventure with Mario and Luigi, then I don't know what will!_

"She's right Peach. You said it yourself not too long ago too. And…wait a minute! Since when was Luigi and I was dating? I can see Mario and Peach, but Luigi and I?" _I mean, I am sorta in love with Luigi. But, I don't know if he loves me back._

"What? Daisy, you know Mario and I are really good friends!"

"Peach, you and I know damn well that there's something going on between you two. It's so obvious, that even Felicity knows that there's something going on. If she knows, then there's definitely something going on!"

"Preach sister. Preach." Felicity says while her arm in the air, and her hand waving to the air.

"Alright if you two are done, can we please get back on topic here?" Peach asks somewhat annoyed.

The girls take their seats again and continue to discuss their diplomatic meeting. Peach calms down and continue to speak.

"Now Felicity, I know you are quite able to handle yourself. However, I really don't want you to fight Bowser and his minions all on your own." Peach states worriedly.

"But, I won't be Auntie. I'll be with Mario and Luigi the whole time, and I will never leave them, and they won't leave me. If I call them right now, ask them if I can go with them the next time you and/or Daisy get kidnapped by Bowser and/or King Boo, and tell me yes, then can I go with them?" Felicity says with strategy and annoyance.

Peach thinks about it for a few minutes by putting her hand on her chin and walking back and forth. She stops and turns to Felicity and Daisy. They look at each other, and then look at her.

"Alright Felicity, but only if they say yes, then you can go." Peach says with a smile on her face.

"Yes! Oh my god! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I really appreciate this Peach!" Felicity screams as she hugs Peach very tightly. She finally lets go and kisses her on her cheek. "Can I call them now?" She asks curiously.

"Yes, you may." Peach says calmly. Felicity gets up and rushes out the Study and to her bedroom to call Mario and Luigi. Daisy walks toward Peach and smiles toward her.

"Why are you so happy Daisy?"

"I'm just proud of you. For letting Felic branch out and go on an adventure on her own."

"Well, she's not really going alone. Mario and Luigi will be going with her, so I know she's in good hands. Besides, Edward would have wanted her to."

Suddenly, the ground starts to shake. Books start to fall from the shelves, and the pieces of the ceiling fall toward the princesses. They barely dodge the pieces of ceiling heading toward them. As soon as the falling pieces cease, they see the two individuals that they really didn't want to see again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I finally got the chance to write and upload this chapter! Gotta love the weekend right? Anyways Chapter 3 is when the meeting is interrupted by two villains who are really obvious. For the people who don't have a clue, here's a hint: One is Mario's enemy and the other is Luigi's. Hopefully that helps. And Mario, Luigi and Toadsworth finally appear in the story! Don't forget to R&R. Anyways, onto the next chapter! Enjoy! **_

Chapter 3

During the exact time of the ground shaking, Felicity just made it up to her room. She's humming one of her favorite songs, _Sunday Morning_ by Maroon 5. She enters her giant bedroom, which the walls and rug are lavender. She has a big, white dresser with a giant mirror above it. She has a Queen Size bed with lavender sheets. She walks toward her phone, which is on her white desk that's located nearby the dresser. She picks up the phone and starts to dial Mario and Luigi's home phone number. She hears the dial tone and waits patiently for them to pick up the phone. Suddenly the ground starts to shake at a rapid rate. She struggles to keep her balance, but fails as she drops her phone and falls onto her rug.

"What the heck? Was that an earthquake?" Felicity says as she gets up from the ground. She picks up phone and hears no dial tone. Realizing the phones are down, she hangs up the phone and sighs in disappointment. Suddenly, she hears a crash coming from the castle.

"Oh my god! What the hell was that noise?" Felicity asks in shock as she regains her balance. She then hears evil laughter coming from downstairs. _I think I know that evil laugh. That crash and evil laughter sounds like it came from… THE STUDY!_

"Auntie Peach and Daisy are in trouble! I need to call the guys now!" She runs to her phone and stops in her tracks.

"Crap. The lines are dead. If Mario and Luigi aren't here, then whose gonna help Auntie Peach and Daisy? I guess it's up to me to fill in their spots and save my aunt and best friend!" Felicity says with determination. She runs to her dresser, and grabs a pair of jeans. She then heads to her closet and gets a pair of sneakers. She changes from her skirt and heels to a pair of jeans and sneakers. She takes her headband off and puts her hair in a ponytail. She runs out her room and heads into the study. She frantically begins knocking on the door and trying to open it, but it's locked. She attempts to kick down the door down, but she's not strong as Mario to do it. _Damn! How does Mario do this without breaking a bone? Now what am I gonna do? Imma have to pick an alternative. Pick_!_ That's it. I'll pick the door! _She runs back up the stairs to her room and grabs a bobby pin from it. She runs back to the Study and attempts to pick her way through to opening the door and succeeds. _Being born and raised in Queens has its benefits ._She opens the door and stares in shock and awe as she comes face to face with the sight.

_*Cliffhanger Alert! I'll get back to Felicity's situation later. Now, let's check to see what the Mario bros. are doing when this is all happening!*_

Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi (a.k.a. the Mario Bros.) are sitting on their couch, watching T.V. Toadsworth is sleeping on a chair. While Toadsworth was giving them one of his boring speeches about how important it is to protect the kingdom and Peach from Bowser, Mario sneaked some sleeping pills into his prune juice (ewwww!). Toadsworth fell asleep in a matter of minutes. While they were watching T.V Luigi had a question that needed to be answered.

"Hey bro?" Luigi starts "How come Toadsworth is here in the first place. Shouldn't we be at the castle today?"

"Sorry I forgot to tell you Weegee, but Peach requested us to stay at home today. She wanted to have a meeting with Daisy and Felicity. It's about Felicity fighting Bowser or running away and hiding from him. But we'll be there if Bowser attacks the castle." Mario says calmly.

"You think Peach will actually let her fight Bowser on her own?" Luigi asks jokingly.

"There's no way in hell that she would let Felic fight that giant koopa all on her own, no matter how stupid he is to fall to her tricks." Mario says seriously.

"But if she did let her fight him, then it would be a miracle, considering how freaked out she gets when we do. And when you fight him, she looks like she's about to pass out! She must really be in love with you bro." Luigi says slyly.

"C'mon Weegee. She's the princess. Besides, me and her are just really good friends. Although, I do wants us to be more than just friends." _I am in love with her, but she may not feel the same way about me_.

"I got it! Why don't we go to the castle and surprise the girls. That way, you can tell Peach how you really feel about her." Luigi suggests

"Well...wait a minute. This wouldn't have anything to do with Princess Daisy being there would it? I mean you guys have been spending a lot of time with each other lately. Are you falling in love with her Weegee?" Mario says slyly.

"U-U-mm n-n-o. We're just great friends! That's all bro! I mean she wouldn't a clumsy, nervous scaredy cat like me." Luigi said sadly. _I am in love with her, but she wouldn't want me._

"Aww come on bro. Daisy really likes you. I can tell by the way she looks at you. How about this, if I go to the castle to tell Peach my feelings, then you ask Daisy out. Deal?"

"Alright bro. You got a deal. Let's get something to eat"

They get up from the couch and start to go to the kitchen to get something to eat. The phone starts to ring, but it's covered by the earthquake and a loud noise. Mario is able to keep his balance, while Luigi loses his and falls onto the floor. The phone stops ringing.

"What in the world was that?" Mario asked.

"I don't know and I really don't wanna find out what it was!" Luigi says cowardly.

"Weegee, you know we have to investigate what that was. What if that was Bowser attacking the castle? Then Daisy would be in danger!" Mario says boldly.

"Daisy…in danger? No! I won't let anything happen to her! Alright bro, let's check it out!"

"That's the spirit Weegee! Let's go!"

They run outside the house to see that Mario was right. They see a bunch of smoke coming from the castle!

"Smoke? Bowser! He's attacking the castle! Peach, Daisy, Felic, and everyone in the castle is in grave danger! We gotta get to the castle to rescue them and fast! Let's get what we need, including your Poltergust 3000 Weegee." Mario says with his natural leadership kicking in.

"I understand, but why my Poltegust bro? It's not like King Boo's there too right?" Luigi asks

"Just in case he is there, then we can get him then and there. We can never be too prepared against an attack like this! I won't let Peach and Felic down again. I'm gonna rescue Peach like always and be the hero that Felic looks up to." Mario says while curling his hand into a fist

"Bro, you didn't let them down. Peach knows you will rescue her, like you always do. And Felic still looks up to you, and I bet she always will. Now let's got defeat Bowser and save them and Daisy!" Luigi says with confidence.

"Right!"

Mario and Luigi runs to the warp pipe with a special label on it. They jump out on the other side into Toad Town. They're running with all their might, determined to save the women they love, and the girl they meant a lot to them. Mario is running much faster than Luigi and is ahead of him. _Peach… Felicity… please be alright when I get there. I don't know what I would if Bowser hurt you. _Luigi is running behind him, and at a steady pace._ Daisy can hold her ground on her own, but I'm worried about Felic. Can she last on her own until we get there?_

And with those thoughts in their minds, they sped up faster toward the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Finally! Chapter 4! Sorry it took so long. School's been a real bitch lately. First off let me get this across so I won't get any questions. Yes Luigi's villain (who is very obvious) is in love with Daisy. I wanted to make a Mario love triangle with Luigi and Daisy (excluding Waluigi). Won't update till the middle of next week(maybe). I'll be on a 3-day school trip on Friday and I won't be back till Sunday. Read and review and enjoy!**_

Chapter 4

Felicity looks at the two villains with shock and awe. Unlike most people, she doesn't scream, but just stares. _Man, this isn't good. I'm gonna have to fight them, and get the girls outta here while staying alive. I really wish Mario and Luigi were here. But, they're not. So, it's my turn to play the hero. I better hide so they won't see me and I can think of a plan. _Felicity runs behinds and giant toad statue and carefully peeks to see the four individuals in front of her. Meanwhile, Bowser and King Boo get off the Koopa Clown Car and walks nonchalantly toward the girls.

"Good afternoon Princess Peach. You look very lovely as usual." Bowser says with delight.

"And you do as well Princess Daisy." Says King Boo with the same tone.

"How dare you interrupt our meeting!" Peach says in anger.

"Yeah. What do you two losers want anyways?" says Daisy with the same tone.

"The usual. You kingdoms and your hands in marriage" says Bowser.

"Like we would ever marry you and surrender our kingdoms, so they can be miserable as us!" Daisy exclaims.

"Mario and Luigi will be here any minute, and they will defeat you as always!" Peach says with a confident tone.

"The Marios aren't here yet? Well, isn't this our lucky day. We can take you right under their noses. And just so you won't escape and fight back." King Boo says. Bowser pull out and aims it at the girls. The girls gasp very loudly, while Felicity gasps softly at the weapon.

"What is that?" Peach asks with concern.

"If you must know, I call this my weakening ray. Anyone who gets hit with its ray will be immediately weakened and won't be able to put up a fight! We have tested this baby, and it's works amazingly. Now you two hold still. You got nowhere to run. Like rats in a corner." Bowser charges up the rays while Peach and Daisy starts to scream, hoping Mario, Luigi, or anyone will hear him and try to save them. Bowser shoots they toward the girls. Suddenly a loud scream is heard, as if someone is saying a spell.

"Barria anun!" Suddenly, a barrier is surrounding Peach and Daisy. The ray blasts off from the barrier and hits the wall. Bowser and King Boo gasp and are shock. They look around to find the source of the voice. Felicity walks out the statue and walks toward them all confident and bold. The four of them look at her and are in total shock.

"YOU! You're that girl who helped Mario save Peach three years ago! Peach would be my wife right now if you hadn't interfered!" Bowser screams with anger while he's staring and pointing his finger at her.

"Bowser, who is she?" asks King Boo curiously.

"Felicity! What are you doing?" Peach asks with worry and anger.

"I'm saving the two of ya! Since Mar and Lou aren't here yet, I'm gonna take their place temporarily in saving my aunt Peach and my best friend Daisy! And you villains won't stop me!"

"Wait… you're Peach's niece?" King Boo asks in shock

"That's not possible! She's an only child!" Bowser exclaims.

"Actually, she has an older brother, who's my father. It's kinda a long story, and I'm not gonna get into it so yeah. Anyways, You two get going! I'll handle these Bowser and..."

"I am King Boo! Leader of the Boos!" King Boo says with pride.

"Right. Bowser and King Boo. So get moving, so you can find Mar and Lou and tell them to help me out alright?" Felicity says calmly and confidently.

"Absolutely not! I am not letting my only niece who's 12 years old stay here in a room fighting two monsters by herself! I would never forgive myself if something horrible happened to you !" Peach screams with anger.

"And we're not letting you two leave this room either! The only way you two are leaving this room is by the Koopa Clown Car with us!" says Bowser with anger.

"Let's make a deal. I fight you two villains on my own while Peach and Daisy go to my room and wait. If I win, they stay here." Felicity says with confidence.

"And if we win?" King Boo asks curiously.

"If you win... then you'll take me in their place, and hold me as your hostage." Felicity says softly.

"Felicity." Daisy says quietly and shocked.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! I will not allow it! I rather take them on myself or even get kidnapped by them then let you do this!" Peach exclaims with anger.

"Right now auntie, I don't think you can give me permission when your life is on the line! I'm doing this, and I don't care if you scream at the top of your lungs saying you won't let me because I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make sure my aunt and my best friend, who I think of as family, doesn't get kidnapped against their will! Got it?" Felicity screams with anger and courage.

"Felicity." Peach says with sadness and shock in her voice.

"Besides, Mario and Luigi would want you to be safe and sound. Even though they're not here with us, and may not have any idea what's going, they're hoping that all three of us are safe. And **when **they do find out about this, and run here, they'll be praying to God that we're safe and sound. And when they do arrive, you'll be the first ones to greet them and their put their minds at ease. Alright?" Felicity says in a more calm tone.

_Felic's right. Mario and Luigi would be worried half to death about us. And deep down, I think she knows we're worried half to death about them. She must have put alot of thought into this plan. _"You're right Felic. We'll go outside and wait for Mario and Luigi to come, so they can help you out. Right Peach?" Daisy asks boldly and worried about Peach, who hasn't said a word.

Peach is silent for a few more minutes. She tilts her head down and sighs. She puts her head back up and stares at her niece."Yes, we are Daisy. Although I really hate this idea of yours, I trust that you know what you're doing. And I know that you're capable since you are my brother's daughter." Peach says calmly and proudly.

Felicity smiles and runs to her aunt and hugs her. "Thanks Peach. I won't let you down. I promise. Now you two head to my room, and I'll be there before you know it!" Felicity says with confidence. They let go and Peach and Daisy leave the room slowly. Daisy is already out the door, while Peach turns to her niece, who smiles confidently at her. _Please come back to me safe and sound Felicity. I wouldn't know what I would do if something happened to you. _Peach slowly closes the door behind her.

"Now, let's get started shall we?" King Boo asks slyly. Felicity takes a deep breath and goes into a fighting pose while still smiling at the villains. They both look at her menacingly and take their fighting positions too.

"Alright then. Show me what you got." Felicity says with confidence. _I have to come back. I made a promise to my aunt and I won't break it by losing to these two! _The two villains run toward the 12 year old who giggles and runs toward them as well.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Finally! Chapter 5 has finally been uploaded! I am so so so so sorry for not uploading sooner. I've been studying for my Spanish final all last week, then I took my final last Friday, and the ACT Saturday. And I have Regents and Finals all this week! Forgive me! Anyways, after a long long delay, Chapter 5. R&R and enjoy!**_

Chapter 5

*Boss Battle:Bowser and King Boo!*

Felicity:90/90

King Boo:100/100

Bowser:100/100

Bowser and King Boo runs toward Felicity, who is also running towards them. Bowser reaches her first, and attempts to scratch her with one of his massive, sharp claws. She dodges and kicks him with a magically charged kick. Bpwser loses 5 HP. King Boo uses his ghostly wail on her. Felicity, unable to dodge the attack, takes it like Mario would head on. Felicity loses 5 HP.

"Alright, you guys got some moves, I'll give you that. Let's see how you take this. Sparki nalia!" Felicity says confidently. She raises her arm and specks of glitter falls all over the room. Bowser and king Boo laugh at her so-called "attack", but little do they know that Felicity will get the last laugh. As the specks land on the villians, they explode on contact and the villians lose 20 HP each.

Felicity:85/90

King Boo:80/100

Bowser:75/100

Bowser runs toward her again, and attempts to hit her. She dodges, but doesn't expect Bowser to grab her and throw her against the wall. Felicity loses 10 HP. She gets out and stands toward Bowser. _A prefect time to use my ice beam on her!_ King Boo releases his ice beam on her, but she dodges just in time, and it accidentally hits Bowser, and loses 10 HP.

Felicity:75/90

King Boo:80/100

Bowser:65/100

"Watch where you're aiming that god damn beam!"

"Sorry. She moved last minute."

"Wow. That's some real good teamwork there fellas. You'll certainly take me as your hostage at this rate!" Felicity says while giggling.

"Why you little smart mouthed bitch! When we win, I'm gonna shut that mouth of yours once and for all!" Bowser screamed angrily.

"Come on fellas. Don't get mad at me because you guys can't do smack right. Not even team up to kill a smarthmouthed bitch like me! Yeah, you'll definitely have the girls as your wives if you keep this up!"

"Shut up! I'm gonna make you pay for what you and Mario did 3 years ago! I'll make you my slave, then kill Mario, and make Princess Peach my wife and queen!"

"I will protect my aunt from your dirty ass hands and nasty ass marriage proposal until my last breath! And if you do kill me today, then Mario will happily take my place in protecting her!"

"You have a lot spunk talking like that, but let's see if you can back up with your attacks."

Bowser and King Boo circle around the young girl. King Boo becomes invisible. She looks around to see where he went, only to have King Boo use his ghostly punch on her, making her lose 10 HP. She still stands strong, however Bowser scratches her back from behind. The young girl screams in pain and goes on her knees, and loses 5 HP. They villians combine a powerful punch and run straight toward. Felicity notices them running toward and struggles to get up, but to no avail. _This is bad. If they keep this up, I'm gonna be his hostage in no time, or worse. What am I gonna do? I got it! I only used this move once, but it just might do the trick in stalling them a little longer till Mar and Lou show up. Well, here goes. _She takes a deep breath and whispers a spell.

"Barria anun."The barrier surrounds her just in time, as Bowser and King Boo punch the barrier, but are unable to break it. Smoke arises from the punch. As the smoke clears, the barrier's gone and so is Felicity. They look around the room for her, but their search for her is unsuccessful.

"Where the hell did she go?" Bowser screams angrily. Just as Bowser said that, he's kicked in the back twice by two magically powered kicks from Felicity, making him lose 10 HP. She appears in front of King Boo and smiles at him. King Boo shoots his ice beams at her, but she dodges every single and charges her fist and punches him, making him lose 20 HP.

Felicity:60/90

King Boo:60/100

Bowser:55/100

Bowser and King Boo runs toward the young girl again, however they stop short and Bowser punches the ground below her._ That's all he got? This will be over quicker than I thought! _Felicity jumps to safer ground, but Bowser comes out of nowhere and fire punches her while king Boo shadow punches her. Bowser finally releases a very powerful fire breath onto her, making her fall and hit the ground very hard. She loses 50 HP altogether. The villians walk toward Felicity, who is bruised, broken, bloody, and out cold on the floor. The villians celebrate their victory as they're about to deliver the final blow.

Felicity:10/90

King Boo:60/100

Bowser:55/100

"Bowser, you're going to kill her? I thought you were gonna take her as a hostage and make her your slave."

"I was, but since she and that idiot plumber put me through so much pain and grief for three years, I'm just gonna kill her on the spot like I would to Mario! Then we'll grab Daisy and Peach from her room!. They'll be too heartbroken and depressed over the girl's death to resist us and they'll will become our wives and queens. I'll be king of the Mushroom Kingdom! Farewell Felicity!" Bowser starts to charge a massive fireball from his mouth. One that will definitely finish the job.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 is finally here! This is pretty much a long, touching chapter with romance and family. So in the past chapters, I've been putting little hints of romance between our main four protagonists. But this chapter is all romance, little adventure. So, to satisfy myself and all MxP and LxD fans everywhere, I present to you the romantic chapter 6. And there's a touching family scene with Peach and Daisy about Felicity. Read and review and always, enjoy!**_

Chapter 6

Meanwhile, while the whole battle was going on, Peach and Daisy are in Felicity's bedroom. Her bedroom has lavender colored walls, a bed with lavender spreadsheet, a white dresser filled with clothes, jewelry, and photos of her and her family. She also has a white desk that has papers, her homework (She goes to school in Queens), and more photos of people. Daisy is sitting on her bed, listening to Felicity's ipod, and Peach is pacing around in back and the forth. Daisy takes notice of this, pauses the song, and takes off the headphones.

"C'mon Peach. Felic's capable of handling herself. You said it before yourself. She probably has those villains beaten by now. Just sit on the bed and calm down." Daisy said with assurance.

"I don't know Daisy. Something inside me is telling me that Felicity might be in danger with those two, and I can't help but worry about her like this. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything horrible happened to her because of me"

"That's called a Mother's Intuition Peach. I can see why you would have that. You do treat her as if she was your own daughter since her mom abandoned her when she was five."

"Yeah I guess that could be it. I love her so much. And she's all that's left of my brother ever since he died three years ago. That is the reason why she came here in the first place. That's why I make her escape and not fight Bowser. And when she does fight, I get so worried and scared about her. I don't want to lose her so suddenly like I did with my brother."

"Peach…I never knew you felt this way before. Alright then, let's go."

"What do you mean go Daisy?"

"You remember what Felic said. We gotta be the first one to greet Luigi and Mario and that's exactly what we're gonna do. Now let's get outta here and head to the main hallway."

"But why would Felicity tell us to be the first one to greet them after she told us to stay in her room? Unless…she knew she was going to lose to them! She knew they were going to break the deal and kidnap us! She was warning us to get out of here and find Mario and Luigi!"

"Man, that girl is much more smarter than we give her credit for. I can't believe she thought all that out ahead of time. Remind me to get her a really great and special gift for her next birthday."

"Daisy, now is not the time to think about what will happen a couple of weeks from now. Let's head down the stairs, and we can see how Felicity's doing too."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Daisy says as the two princesses leave Felicity's bedroom and goes down the stairs. They reach the bottom of the stairs and head to the main hallway that connects to the main doors. They pass the doors of the study, and Peach stops and head back to the study. Peach opens one of the doors slightly and sees Felicity on the floor as the two villains run toward her (Chapter 5 memba?). _Oh no! Felicity is danger! I have to help her! _Peach is about to open the door, but she sees her whisper a spell (and you get what happened after that). _Way to go Felicity. I'm so proud of you. _

"Peach! Don't just stand there! Hurry up!"

"Coming!" Peach takes one more look at Felicity and closes the door and runs to catch up to Daisy. They finally arrive at the main hallway, but Mario and Luigi are nowhere to be seen.

_*Technically, this really isn't a cliffhanger. We're gonna check on Mario and Luigi's progress, just to show that I haven't forgotten about them.*_

Mario and Luigi are still running to the castle after taking some breaks to talk to the locals, who still have no idea what's going on at the castle. Instead of worrying them about the attack, they keep it to themselves and continue running toward the castle.

"How much farther to the castle now bro?"

"It's not too far now Weegee. We have to hurry! Who knows what could have happened by now!" _Peach, Felicity, I pray to god that you two are safe and sound. I wouldn't know what I'd do if anything happen to either of you._

"Right. Look bro, I can see the castle! It won't be long now!" _Hold on Daisy, Felic. We're gonna rescue you. _Mario and Luigi finally arrive at the castle, hoping they weren't too late. They reach the door and open it without hesitation. As they open the door, they see the main hallway to be empty. Were they too late? They were about to give up hope until…

"Mario!"

"Luigi!"

They look up to see the women they love and care so deeply about at the end of the hallway, safe and sound. As they look at them, they just couldn't help but wonder where Felicity is. Mario and Peach ran toward each other and Luigi and Daisy did the same. They met in the middle of the hallway and The Marios scooped the princesses up into their arms and hugged them very tightly, as a sign of relief.

"Peach I'm so glad you're safe. Are you alright? You're not hurt anywhere?"Mario asks worriedly and frantically.

"I'm fine. I just knew you would come. You were seriously worried about me?"

"Of course I was worried about you. If something terrible happened to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I really do care for you Peach."

"Mario, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you from my bottom of my heart." Peach says sweetly. She kisses him on the cheek as both of them blush. Luigi and Daisy look on to the romantic scene.

"So um Daisy? Are you alright? You're not hurt either right?" Luigi asks shyly and worriedly at the same time.

"I'm fine Luigi! I'm so glad you came! I really wanted you to come today."

"Y-You did?"

"Well of course I did! A damsel usually waits for her knight in shining armor. But only for today I am!"

"I never thought you were one. I think you're a very strong woman who is capable of handling herself in any situation. You're smart, strong, brave, beautiful.." Luigi stops and starts to blush at what he just said. Daisy starts to blush and giggles.

"Thank you Luigi. You always know what to say, and I love that about you." Daisy says seductively as she kisses him on the cheek, causing both of them to blush. Luigi is completely lovestruck as he looks at the brunette princess.

"Peach, Daisy, where's Felicity? What happened to her?" Mario asks as he look around the hallway. Peach starts to shed a few tears as she recalls of the events that unfolded. Suddenly a loud scream is heard further down the hallway. They all recognize the person who screamed.

"FELICITY! Peach, what happened here?" Mario asks in a calm, serious, and worrisome tone.

"Bowser and King Boo crashed through the roof of the castle and tried to kidnap us. But Felicity came in and made a deal with them. She said that if she fought them and won, then they would have to leave, but if she lost…" Peach stops and starts to shed more tears.

"Then what Peach?" Luigi asks curiously

"Then, she would let them take her as their hostage. She's fighting them in the study, but she knew she would lose, so she made us go and look for you two so you guys can help her and defeat them. Please hurry! She's in grave danger, I can feel it! Please save my daughter Mario!" She says as she sobs uncontrollably, not even realizing that she called Felicity her daughter. Mario walks toward her and holds her tightly.

"Don't worry Peach. We're gonna bring her back safe and sound. And then, we're gonna defeat Bowser and King Boo. I promise you like I've done before."

"Thank you Mario. I know I can count on you and Luigi to bring Felicity back safe and sound." Mario lets her go, and kisses her on the forehead.

"Let's go Luigi. We got a 12 year old to save!"

"Right bro. Daisy? Can I ask you something when we get back?"

"Sure Luigi. Be careful, and come back to us safely." Luigi nods and gives her a thumbs up and a wink. Mario and Luigi run down the hallway and heads to the Study. As they reach the door, they stop suddenly in front of the doors that lead to the Study.

"Weegee. This is it. We gotta save Felicity and defeat Bowser and King Boo like always. Ready to do this?"

"Yeah bro. Let's do this!" Mario nods as he opens the doors that lead to the Study. As they open the door they are shocked at what they see inside the room.


	7. Chapter 7

_**So, instead of waiting a week or two to post a chapter like most authors, and keeping you in suspense for that long, I'm gonna do you the best favor in the world and post chapter 7 up. This chapter has a little MXP and LXD in it. And to all the Luigi fans out there, here's a gift from me. Yeah it's only been a few days since I posted up chapter 6, but I really wanted to finish this story. And lastly, Mario and Luigi have each given Felicity her own special name (like Mario gave Luigi Weegee). Mario calls her kiddo, and Luigi calls her girlie. Last chapter until the ending! Can't wait! As usual, Read and review. And as always, enjoy!**_

Chapter 7

"I'm sorry Peach and Daisy. I tried. Please forgive me." Felicity whispers with all the strength she has left as she waits for death. Bowser is charging up a massive fireball that will kill her instantly while King Boo is watching in excitement. _Once Bowser kills that girl, we'll go after Luigi and his brother and kill them too. Then the princesses and their kingdoms will be ours for the taking!_

"Hurry up Bowser! Those idiot Mario Bros can be here at the castle and are heading this way by now! I want this girl dead before they arrive!"

"Keep your crown on Boo! There's no way the could have found out by now. And even if they did, they would be too late to stop us!" Bowser is done charging up his attack, and is about to release onto Felicity, but suddenly

"Fire!"

"Thunder!"

A fireball hits Bowser and a thunder ball hits King Boo respectively, cancelling Bowser's charged fireball, and knocking them to the wall. As the get out of the wall, they look in front of them to see two individuals standing in the doorway of the study, posing as if they just released an attack. Bowser and King Boo look in shock and awe as the smoke clears to reveal the two individuals.

"Mario!"

"Luigi!"

"Well, if it isn't Bowser. Trying to kidnap Peach again? What's this the 5th time this week?"

"When will you learn that Daisy doesn't love you and will never marry and surrender Sarasaland to you King Boo?"

"Shut up Mario! We have a little deal with the princesses that doesn't concern you! Now if you excuse me, I'm about to win that deal."

"I know all about that deal Bowser, and I'm certain that killing a 12 year old girl wasn't part of it! Luigi, get Felicity before they can do any more damage to her."

"Right bro." Luigi says as he quickly runs toward the unconscious girl. _Felicity. What have those two villians done to you? _He picks her up and carries her toward Mario and the door. He sets her down slowly, and carefully. Mario looks at her up and down to see her injuries. She has tons of bruises and cuts all over her legs, arms, and face. Her lips are bloody, and bruised. She has a nosebleed that already stopped bleeding, and a black eye. Her srunchie is nowhere to be found, and her hair is all out. She's barely breathing as tears fall down her face. _This is all my fault. If I had gotten here sooner.. then she wouldn't be like this. Forgive me Felic._ Mario hugs her for a minute, then puts her back on the floor carefully. He quickly takes out from his pocket a small mushroom and puts it in Felicity's mouth. He puts his hand on her throat and moves it back and forth so she will swallow it. The mushroom quickly starts to work. She recovers 15 HP, begins to breath normally again, and her most serious wounds are healed.

"Felicity, wake up. Please." Mario says calmly as he moves her hair out of her face. Luigi looks at Felicity, and then at the villians, who have a really angry expression on their faces. He looks at his brother, who is still trying to wake up Felicity.

"Mario?"

"Don't worry Weegee. They won't attack us yet. They want to see if Felic's still alive after what they did to her." Mario says as he lightly shakes the young girl awake. Bowser and King Boo are looking at Felicity's still body and starts to laugh and make jokes about her and the princesses.

"Ha! Serves that dumb bitch right for trying to take me on! That weakling had no chance of winning. She should have just handed the princesses over! Don't you think King Boo?"

"I couldn't agree with you more. She just delayed the inevitable. Now Princess Daisy will become my wife and queen!" Luigi, unable to hear anymore of King Boo'srambling, stands up with his hands curled up in fists and looks at them with a furious expression on his face.

_*OMG! Another Cliffhanger! When will it end? LOL Well technically, it's not a cliffhanger. It's like what I did in the last chapter. Two separate stories becoming one once again. This is the last one I promise. But for now, let's check on the princesses, who are waiting patiently (or in Daisy's case, impatiently) for the Marios to return with Felicity. Thanks to ChrisMSMB for the suggestion of this next part!_

"I can't take this anymore!" Daisy says while becoming more and more impatient by the minute. "This waiting thing is killing me!"

"Daisy, we have to be patient. Mario and Luigi will be out with Felicity any minute now. We just have to wait for them."

"Well I'm sick and tired of waiting! I'm going in that study to see what's taking them so long!" Daisy walks back to the study while Peach just stares at her in shock and awe.

"Daisy! Please wait!"

"Weren't you the one who was worried like crazy about Felicity a couple of minutes ago? Now it's like you don't even care about her at all!"

"Of course I care about her! I love her like she's my own daughter you know that Daisy!"

"Well if you truly cared and loved her like she's your own, then you wouldn't be arguing with me about going to the study to see what happened to them, and if Mario and Felic were alright!" Peach gasps in shock as she hears Daisy's words. Peach becomes very quiet as Daisy continues to walk off into the study. Peach shakes her head, and runs so she could catch up to her.

"Daisy! Wait up! I'm coming with you!." Daisy stops and turns around to see Peach running to catch up with her. Daisy smiles as Peach finally caught up with her.

"You're right Daisy. You were always right. I shouldn't stop worrying about her just because Mario and Luigi are there. I always worry half to death about Mario when he faces Bowser, so how is this time different? So let's go to the study and see if they're alright." Daisy smiles and the princesses quickly run to the study. As they approach the door, they stop and look at each other.

"So we're here again, but this time, we're on the other side of the door. Promise me Daisy that whatevers on the other side of that door, we'll take it head on , and we won't run away from it."

"You know I would never run away from something as big as this Peach. Now let's go find our guys and your daughter!" Peach and Daisy open the doors using the handles together. They quickly hide behind the same toad statue Felicity hid in before (Chapter 4). They carefully poke their heads from behind the statues to find Mario, Luigi, and Felicity. They finally find Mario on the ground holding the unconscious Felicity, and Luigi standing in front of the villians. Peach softly gasps at the sight of Felicity's bruised, and bloodied body.

"Felicity! She's gravely injured! What did those cold hearted animals do to her?"

"Calm down Peach! You wanna get us caught? She probably had more serious injuries before Mario and Luigi arrived. She's going to be fine. But what's Luigi doing, or gonna do?"

"I don't know. This really isn't something that Luigi would do."

Meanwhile, Bowser and King Boo are laughing at their jokes about Felicity, and the princesses. Mario is angry, but Luigi is furious. He is standing in front of the villians, and Mario, with his curled fists and furious expression.

"How dare you." Luigi says in a serious tone. Everyone is completely shocked at Luigi's words. A series of gasps are heard all around the room. "Where do you come off saying such shit about the girls. Felicity is the most strongest, bravest, and smartest child I've ever met. She isn't weak, because she almost kicked your sorry asses! And don't you ever call her a bitch or weakling in our presence again! Got that?" Luigi screams as eveyone stares at him and his newfound bravey in shock and awe. Felicity hears his speech, even though she hasn't opened her eyes yet.

"Weegee..."

"And like I said to you before King Boo, Princess Daisy will never marry you and/or let you rule Sarasaland! I will protect Princess Daisy will all my might against you, if it's the last thing I ever do. I care about her way to much just to let you get your gross, ghostly hands on her and her kingdom! If you want Princess Daisy, then you're gonna have to go through me!" Luigi stand in a fighting pose in front of Mario and Felicity, and is charging his thunderhand. everyone in the room are stunned by Luigi's words especially Felicity and Daisy.

"Luigi.. he really does care about me Peach."

"Of course he does! Why did you think he came all the way here when he found out about the attack at the castle! This is the first time I ever seen him stand for something that he really cares about."

"He really is my knight in shining armor Peach. And I wouldn't want anyone else other than."

"Mario?" Mario looks down to see Felicity opening her eyes, and looking at her surroundings. She turns to him and gives him a big, but weak smile. He sighs in relief, smiles back at her, and puts his hand on her bruised cheek._ Thank god she's finally awake._ Peach smiles and starts to shed a few tears as she sees her niece alive and awake. _Thank goodness she's alright. I almost thought I lost her. I would never forgive myself f I did. _Luigi turns around when he heard a whisper to see her awake. He rushes toward her and smiles.

"Hey Lou. I heard that big speech you made. Thanks for standing up for me and everything. I really appreciate this."

"It's no problem girlie. Did you really think that I wasn't gonna stick up for a girl I knew since she was 9 years old, and my brother and I think of as family?" Felicity laughs weakly. "We're just glad finally awake Felic. You gave us quite a scare for a while there."

"I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"Don't worry 'bout that kiddo. We're just glad that you're alright. And I'm sure your aunt and Daisy will be happy to know that you're alright too. Can you get up on your own? We'll help you up if you can't"

"Yeah Mar. I think I can get up on my own." Felicity gets up from the ground, with help from Mario and Luigi. She hugs both of the one at a time, and smiles.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue guys. Since you two are here, I'm guessing Peach and Daisy got the message I was trying to send to them?"

"Damn right we did!" The brothers and Felicity turn around to see Peach and Daisy coming out from behind the statue. Even Bowser and King Boo are shocked at the princesses' sudden appearance. Felicity slowly walks to Peach, and they hug each other instantly.

"My sweet angel. Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"Nothing a few mushrooms can heal. Thanks for bringing the guys to my rescue."

"Just promise me you won't do anything reckless like that until you're older or unless you absolutely need to."

"Alright Peach. I promise."

"Hey! Is there any love for me?"

"Sorry Daisy!" Felicity runs to Daisy and hugs her. Daisy hugs her back. They let go and Daisy puts her hands on her shoulders.

"You did an excellent job today Felic. I'm sure your dad would be real proud of your right now. I'm so proud to call you my cousin right now."

"Thanks Daisy. And who knows, maybe I'll have to start calling you Auntie Daisy in a little while?"

"Watch it Felic."

"Hehe. Sorry Daisy. So what are we gonna do now? We still have two evil kings that are bent on marriage and taking over the countries of their new wives."

"We aren't gonna do anything kiddo. Weegee and I will handle these two like always, while you and the girls get to a safe place."

"Alright Mario. Let's go Daisy, Felicity. Be careful Mario."

"I will Peach. Now you three get going." Peach walks toward Mario, and gives Mario a soft kiss on the lips. Luigi, Daisy , and Felicity all look shocked, but were all thinking the same thing. _About damn time!_ Peach turns toward Daisy and Felicity, who are giving her a look of approval. Meanwhile, while the heroes are engaged in a very interesting conversation, Bowser suddenly gets an idea.

"Hey King Boo. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Grab the princesses and the brat while they're still here and unguarded by the Mario Bros?"

"Exactly. On three. One...Two...THREE!" Bowser and King Boo bounced off the wall, and runs toward the girls. Felicity stands in front of them, waiting for them to strike. Peach and Daisy scream, while Felicity closes her eyes. When nothing happens, she opens her eyes to see Mario and Luigi holding their hammers, and Bowser and King Boo pushed back. They guys tighten their grip on their hammers.

"You're not going anywhere near them!"

"We have a deal with them!"

"Well the deal's changed. You're fighting us now, not her!"

"Fine! After we're done with you two, we'll kill that smartmouthed bitch!"

"Then the princesses will and their kingdoms will be ours!"

"Peach, you and the girls get outta here! Now!"

"Right. Let's go girls."

"Yeah. Good luck, and be careful Luigi" Daisy walks over to Luigi and kisses him on his nose. He blushes into a deep scarlet. Daisy goes with Peach outside. Only Felicity remains in the room with them.

"Felic, that means you too kiddo."

"But Mar, I wanna fight them too. I've got unfinished business with them."

"I know, but Weegee and I need you to look after Peach and Daisy for us. Protect them for us, until we get back. Can you do that for us?" Felicity looks at Mario, then Luigi. _Dang, they really want me to protect Peach and Daisy for them. They're not lying so they can get me out the room either._

_"_Alright guys I'll do it. Come back alive or don't come back at all okay?"

"You got it and Felic?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really proud of you. You did an amazing job on your own."

"Me too girlie." Felicity starts to tear up, but quickly wipes them away. It reminds of her father, who told her how proud he was of her before he died when she was 9 years old.

"Thank you guys. You don't know how much that means to me right now." Felicity opens the door, goes through the door, and closes it very softly. Only Mario, Luigi, Bowser, and King Boo remain.

"Just like old times eh Luigi?"

"You said it bro."

"But this time, it's gonna have a way different ending than the other times!"

"That's right Bowser because we're going to defeat you!"

"It's that a fact?"

"You bet your pasta eating ass it is!"

"We'll see about that! Let's go Mario!"

"Right behind you Weegee!" Mario and Luigi stand in a seperate fighting pose, getting ready for a battle that holds the fates of their lives, the lives of the women they love, the life of the girl they considered family, and the kingdoms they care very much about.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Happy July! Hope here to present to you the FINAL chapter of my first story! This is chapter is all about MXP romance. Don't worry LXD fans. I got something special planned for them. To find out what it is, check out my profile, and look at my list. A few days ago, I discovered story traffic thanks to my bbfl blackmapletree. I also discovered that my story got 272 hits and 124 visitors this month! I'm still in shock that a lot of people read this story. So here's my thank you for reading speech. First, I wanna thank everyone who reviewed, especially ChrisMSMB for reviewing every chapter! Secondly, I wanna thank everyone who hit and visited my story. Finally, I wanna thank my friends who supported me in writing this story, especially blackmapletree, who's my bbfl in real life too! Enough with the thank you speech. I present to you the eighth and final chapter. As usual, R&R, and as always, enjoy!**_

Chapter 8

*Boss Battle: Bowser and King Boo continued!*

Mario:50/50

Luigi:50/50

Bowser:50/100

King Boo:60/100

"Hey wait a minute!" Bowser screams in confusion

"What is it?" Mario asks somewhat annoyed.

"How come that girl had more HP than you two?"

"Bowser, she's only 12. When you're younger, you have a very high Hp. When youget older and stronger, your HP decreases."

"I will admit this Mario Bros. She's already powerful for a girl her age."

"And she'll be much more powerful when she gets older King Boo. Isn't that right bro?"

"That's right Weegee. And that also means she'll be harder to beat."

"Please! We almost killed her before you lasgna loving freaks showed up!" says Bowser in disbelief.

"Even though that may be true, Felic was only there to stall you from kidnapping the girls, and until we arrived. And although she almost dies, she could have beaten you quite easily." says Luigi calmly

"How's that?"

"Because, her father (God rests his soul), Peach, and I taught her well. She's an extremely smart and clever girl. Plus, she's a witch!"

"The correct term is sorceress Mario."

"Oh right. Sorry."

"I don't care what the correct term is! You three are still going down!"

"We'll see about that!"

Bowser uses his fire breath on Mario. Mario dodges and does a hammer move on bowser. Bowser loses 10 HP. Meanwhile, King Boo uses his ghostly wail on Luigi, who sucks the wail into the Poltergust 3000 and sends it back to him 5 times stronger. King Boo loses 25 HP.

Mario:50/50

Luigi:50/50

Bowser:45/100

King Boo:35/100

Bowser makes a powerful stomp, which breaks the floor beneath Mario and Luigi. They jump and Bowser heads toward Mario and attempts to use his claws on him. Mario dodges, and the same hammer move as before. Bowser loses 10 HP. However, he recovers quickly, and scratches Mario's back with his massive claws, and bites his arm.

"Ow! Get the hell off me you crazy koopa!"

"Mario!"

Luigi, completely forgetting about King Boo, runs toward Bowser, and hits him in the head with his hammer. _No one hurts my big brother and gets away with it!_ Bowser loses 5 HP(He must be really hard headed!), while Mario altogether loses 30 HP. While Luigi is helping his older brother out, King Boo uses his ghostly flames attack, which causes more damage than regular flames, on Luigi. Mario turns around to see his little brother in flames. _Oh no! Weegee! And I can't help him either! _Luigi then realizes what to do. stops, drops, and rolls on the ground until the flames are finally put loses 25 HP.

Mario:20/50

Luigi:25/50

Bowser:30/100

King Boo:35/100

"Luigi! Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Remind me to thank Felic later. You ok bro? That bite mark looks really painful."

"It's just a flesh wound Weegee. I'll be fine. You worry about yourself alright?"

"Yeah. Sure thing bro."

"Awww. How cute. Brotherly love. Why don't you guys do that after we send you two to the Underwhere!" Bowser exclaims.

"Alright Weegee, let's finish this so we can go back to the girls!"

"Right bro."

"Hey King Boo. Let's finish them once and for all!"

"Of course Bowser!"

King Boo and Bowser runs towards them. Mario charges up a fire attack, while Luigi charges upa thunder attack. The villians stop in their tracks. Mario and Luigi look at each other, and releases onto the villains. Bowser and King Boo loses 30 HP each.

Mario:20/50

Luigi:25/50

Bowser:0/100

King Boo:5/100

*Boss Battle Over (Finally)!*

King Boo carries Bowser and heads back to the Koopa Clown Car with all the strength he has left. He jumps in and sets the coordinates to Bowser's Castle in Dark Land. The Car starts to levitates slowly up in the air.

"Cherish your victory now Marios. But I promise you, we will be back again very soon. And when we do come back, the princesses and their kingdoms will be ours to take. And you and that girl will be no more!" They fly away and soon, the car is unable to be seen. Mario and Luigi are panting in exhuastion after their battle with their mortal enemies.

"*pant* Weegee *pant* we beat them *pant* again."

"Yeah *pant* bro. We *pant* did."

"Let's head to *pant* Felic's room so *pant* the girls can *pant* heal us too."

"You bet *pant* bro."

Mario and Luigi slowly, but steadily walk up the stairs and into Felicity's room. They open to see no one in the room. The puzzled heroes look at each other, then the room.

"Peach?"

"Daisy?"

"Felicity?" The brothers say in unison. They suddenly hear a toilet flush, then water running, and being shut off. A few minutes later, Felicity walks out her bathroom with bandages and new clothes on, and her hair in a ponytail. She takes a deep breath, then stops. She sniffs the air again to find a weird scent.

"What smells like burnt skin?" Felicity says as she walks out the bathroom. She stops when she sees Mario and Luigi in pretty bad shape. Mario's clothes are bloodied and torn. Luigi's clothes are dark and burnt, as well as most of his skin. Felicity eyes widen as she walks toward them, and checks their bodies for any other injuries. She sees Mario's scratches on his back, and bite mark on his arm.

"Holy crap! Are you guys okay? Damn! What the heck happened to you guys?"

"Bowser and King Boo kiddo."

"No kidding. So I'm guessing they're gone now?"

"Yeah girlie. By the way, thanks for reminding me to stop, drop and roll. It saved my life."

"Wow. Those school assemblies about not taking drugs, stranger danger, and fire safety are actually useful for something other than boring us half to death. Who knew?"

"Where's Peach and Daisy?"

"They went to get more bandages and medicine from the supply closet. Man, the girls are gonna freak when they see you like this. I mean what happened after we left is nothing compared to this!"

"What happened after you guys left Felic?"

"Well Mar, after we left and headed to my room, they wanted to know what went down in my fight between Bowser and King Boo. I told them all the gruesome details of my fight. Daisy took it surprisingly well, giving me a pat on the back, the works."

"What about Peach?"

"Well, Peach is another story. She was really shocked about everything, and she kinda freaked out. But she usually does that whenever I do something dangerous, so it was no big deal. But when she thought about you guys, especially Mar, fighting them like I did before, she started to worry like crazy. And then, she kinda had a panic attack and fainted."

"She did what? Is she alright? Please tell me she's alright Felic!" Mario said as he grabbed Felicity's shoulders, and started shaking her.

"Woah. Woah. Woah. Calm down Mar. She's fine. She recovered a half an hour ago. Now can you please stop shaking me!" Mario stops, let go and pats her on the shoulder. Felicity fixes her clothes, and her hair. She glares at Mario for a minute, then walks toward her bed, and sits on it.

"You guys are gonna have a hard time explaining those injuries to the girls. Especially you Mar. If Peach see you the way your are now, she's gonna freak out for sure, and she just might have another attack and faint again!"

"Thanks Felic. You're so supportive."

"Just speaking the truth Mar. So Lou, you've been really quiet lately. What's up?"

"N-Nothing really."

"Why are you so nervous all the sudden?"

"Weeges's gonna ask Daisy on a date"

"Shut up! Seriously?"

"Did you tell me to shut up?" (Nintendrawer reference! Read her amazing comics!)

Felicity jumps off the bed and runs toward Luigi. She hugs him very tightly in joy, but Luigi is in an incredible amount of pain.

"Congrats Lou! I'm so happy for you. I knew you finally get the courage to ask her out!"

"Felic, you're making my burns hurt even more."

"Oops! Sorry Lou!" Felicity lets go and steps back from Luigi. The door suddenly opens, and Peach and Daisy walk in to see Mario, and Luigi, in their current injured states, and Felicity. The girls gasp in shock, as Felicity looks on, anxious to find out what will happen next. Mario, and Luigi stand in the same position, not knowing what to do next, or what to expect. Felicity breaks the silence first.

"Hey girls. You're back and with more medicine and bandages. And look, Mar and Lou are back, which means they defeated Bowser and King Boo! Aren't you guys just elated to see them alive, and somewhat well?" Felicity says as she tries to lighten the mood in the room. Daisy walks toward Luigi, while Luigi is nervous like crazy as usual. She stops, and they stare at each other for a few nerve wracking minutes, while Felicity and Mario watch in suspense. Peach is still staring at Mario, and his wounds made by Bowser. Finally, the tension ends when Daisy starts to speak.

"Wow Luigi. That must have been some fight with King Boo. I wish I could have seen it all go down. Does anything hurt?" Daisy says with excitement and concern.

"No, not really. There are some burns here and there, but I'm fine. Are you alright Daisy?"

"How can you be worried about me while you have burns all over you? But, I'm fine. Thanks for being concerned about me Luigi. You're really a sweet guy."

"T-t-thanks Daisy." Luigi says as he blushes into a crimson red color.

"Hey Lou. There's some cream for your burn wounds downstairs. Why don't you, Daisy and I go get it, and apply it on you?"

"Uh Sure."

"Okay Felic." Luigi, Daisy, and Felicity walks out the room in that order. Felicity looks at Mario and Peach one last time, before closing the door behind her softly. Only Peach, and Mario remain in her bedroom. They stare at each other in complete silence for a couple of minutes until Peach finally decides to speak.

"So, Bowser did that to your back, and your arm?"

"Yeah, but it's not as bad as it looks. Don't worry about it Peach."

"Don't worry? Don't worry? You risked your life against Bowser again! You almost died again! You got injured again because of me, and you're telling me not to worry about it? This always happen to you because you're risking your life for a weak woman who is always getting kidnapped! Why don't you give up on me and let Bowser marry me already? I'm not worth all of this!" Peach starts to sob uncontrollably. She lies down on the bed and cries very hard. Mario stares at her for a few minutes. _This is how she really feels about it all. Peach... _Mario puts his hand on her back and rubs it back and forth.

"Peach, you are not weak. You're the strongest, smartest, kindhearted, selfless, forgiving person I know. You took in a 9 year old girl whose the daughter of your deceased brother, who you haven't seen in 7 years, without hesitation. Now, she's 12 year old who looks up to you, and loves you with all her heart. She doesn't think that you're weak either. Secondly, I will always risk my life for you Peach. I'd be happy to risk my life against Bowser, and get injured by him if it means that you're safe and sound. And finally, I will never give up on you and let Bowser marry you. I would never forgive myself if I let that happen without a fight, and I'm sure Felicity wouldn't forgive me either. You're always worth saving because I love you." Mario stops, realizing that he just confessed his love to her. Peach sits up, and wipes the last of her tears off her face.

"You...love me Mario?"

"Yes I do. I loved you ever since I laid eyes on you, when I first rescued from Bowser. And I know that I'm just a measly plumber who beats a giant turtle and fixes pipe for a living, but I just wanted to let you know..."Peach kisses him on the lips (full out!), cutting Mario's speech short. Mario's eyes widen in shock, but recovers, grabs her waist, and kisses her back. They passionately kiss each other for a couple of minutes. They finally break apart to breathe. Suddenly, the door flies open, and Felicity and Daisy are standing in the doorway while Luigi, who is covered in bandages due to his burn wounds, in standing behind them, looking at the girls in shock and confusion.

"Finally! It's about time you two got together!" Felicity and Daisy say together in excitement and happiness.

"Wait! How long have you three been there?" Peach asks in confusion

"Well auntie, we came in at the 'I loved you ever since I laid eyes on you' part. And may I say Mar, that was a really touching speech. It was real deep."

"Umm thanks kiddo."

"Um Peach, don't you have three words to say to Mario?"

"Actually Daisy, I think that kiss she gave him meant ' I love you Mario ever since I laid eyes on you too'. Don't you agree Lou?"

"Sorry Daisy, but I gotta go with Felic on this one. Way to go getting the girl bro!"

"Thanks Weegee. How do you feel?"

"I feel really great. That cream Felic was talking about works amazingly well. It helps your injuries so much! Felic, give it Peach will ya?" Felicity nods, and gives the cream and bandages to Peach. Peach apples the cream on Mario's wounds, and wraps his injuries with bandages.

"Alright fellas. I already have another set of clothes for you guys can change into since yours are burned or ripped to shreds. They're in the guest room that's 2 rooms down from mine, which is this room. Then we'll celebrate another victory right Peach?"

"Yes we will, but before we do that, I need to ask you a very important question Felicity."

"Sure thing Peach. What is it?" Peach pats on the bed, signaling Felicity to sit on the bed. She sits down on the bed, and Peach takes her hands into her own.

"Felicity, you've lived here for three years as my niece right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, how would like to live here officially as my daughter for now on?"

"Oh my god. Are you serious?"

"Yes I am. But you can say no if you want. That won't change how much I love you."

"Are you kidding! Yes! I would love to be daughter!" Felicity hugs her very tightly. Peach is shocked, but hugs her back, and kisses her forehead. Mario, Luigi, and Daisy look on in happiness. They let go, and look at the rest of the group.

"Alright Mario and Luigi, hurry up and get changed, so we celebrate another victory for our heroes. And we can celebrate the first victory for our newest hero, Felicity."

"Wow Peach. You really mean it?"

"Of course I do. You've really proved yourself to me today. Not just being capable of fighting your own battles, but going with Mario and Luigi the next time Daisy and I get kidnapped."

"What about Felic going with Weegee and I Peach?"

"Sorry Mar. You see, Peach said I could go with you and Lou to save her and Daisy for now on if you guys say yes. So, can I go with you?"

"Well, you did handle Bowser and King Boo for your first time on your own. Plus, you listened and followed directions pretty well."

"And don't forget bro that she can help us being the magic expert on our group."

"So can I?"

"Of course you can kiddo. But you'll have to listen to Weegee and I, and follow our directions okay?"

"Of course! No problem!"

"We're serious girlie. Whatever we say, you do it without question understand?"

"I understand! Thank you! Thank you!"Felicity screams as she runs to Mario and Luigi, and hugs them both very tightly. They hug her back for a couple of minutes. They let go and look at her confident, joyful expression on her face.

"Alright Weegee, let's go and get changed. We'll meet you girls downstairs."

"Sure thing Mar." Mario and Luigi leave Felicity's room to go to the guest room and get changed. Peach, Daisy and Felicity leave shortly after to get ready for the celebration. A half an hour later, the brothers come downstairs to the ballroom to join the celebration. The quintet, along with Toad, Toadette, and Toadsworth (who woke up a hour ago, and realized Mario and Luigi were gone. He ran all the way back to the castle, and came when the girls were downstairs.), celebrated another victory for Mario and Luigi, the Mushroom Kingdom's great heroes, and the first victory for Felicity, Mushroom Kingdom's newest hero.

**The End**


End file.
